Mudkip's Resolve
by Pokepal Karai Natsume
Summary: A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Ginji's Rescue Team Fanfic. - After Ginji vanishes from the Pokemon World and wakes up in his human one, just how did Mudkip react? His good friend vanished, without even so much as a goodbye...


**- Don't own Pokemon, and don't claim to.**

**Note - It's kinda odd, with all the advertisement it gets in the back of other Pokemon Manga, but I don't think many people have actually heard of or read Ginji's Rescue Team. It's a really good Pokemon Manga based on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Blue Rescue Team. And honestly… only 2 stories for it on this site? I think it deserves a little more fan fiction than that, Haha. :P **

**Note 2 - I don't know what gender Ninetales is, and I don't think it's ever mentioned in the book. So for now, we're gonna go with girl. **

" YAY! WE DID IT!," We were all shouting. It was so exciting. We all saved the world together! I knew that Ginji had great power! I just knew it!

Ginji stopped yelling and stood still, looking out at something. But I'm not sure what. Maybe he was thinking to himself. I don't know. But then he turned back to me, and we jumped around all excited again. Then… I… I just blinked and he was gone.

But where did he go? I looked around for him, but couldn't find him anywhere. Where could he have run off to?

" Mudkip, what are you doing?," Alakazam asked me.

" Ginji just disappeared!," I answered. " I don't know where he could've gone to so fast. Have you seen him?"

Alakazam shook his head. " No, I have not."

Maybe someone else knew where Ginji could be. Like Absol, who was celebrating with everyone else. " Absol! Have you seen Ginji anywhere?"

" Um, no. Last I saw him he was with you," Absol answered.

" Oh… okay then." I decided to try someone else. Someone had to see him run off, right? But why would he? Why would he do something like that just after saving the world? Didn't he want to stay and celebrate with us?

" Gengaaaaar!," I yelled when I saw him sitting alone behind some rocks. " Gengar, have you seen Ginji? He's gone!"

Gengar looked out from behind the rocks and pointed to Ninetales. " Ask Ninetales where he is."

I nodded. " Okay. Thanks for the help Gengar."

" Yeah…," Gengar said. Then he got up and walked away.

I took his advice quick and went to see Ninetales. " Hey! Ninetales! Have you seen Ginji anywhere? He just vanished!"

Ninetales was quiet for a little while. Then she asked me to come with her away from the others. So I did. When we had gotten a pretty good distance away from them she spoke to me.

" Now, listen Mudkip. You know that Ginji was really a human, right?"

I nodded. " Yeah. Of course I knew that."

" Well you see Mudkip…," She said, then paused. " Since he's really human… I…sent him back to his human world."

" You WHAT?," I yelled in shock. She… she sent Ginji back to the human world? So soon! Just after we'd saved everything ?

" You have to understand Mudkip, that Ginji is a human. He belongs in his human world as a human. Not here as a Pokemon."

" Then _why _did you bring him here?" I knew it was true. I knew that Ginji would go back to being human, and leave eventually. It's all he talked about the whole time he was here. But… couldn't she just let him stay with me a little bit longer?

" You know why Mudkip. Without him, we wouldn't have been able to save this world.," Ninetales answered. " And since the world was saved, there was no reason to keep him here longer. And he wanted to go home anyways Mudkip. You know that."

Yeah. I knew that. I did. But. I didn't expect our time as teammates to be that short. " That…was so sudden though…" I was crying again. Crying like I would all the time before becoming part of the rescue team. But who cares? My partner… my best friend Ginji… just disappeared forever!

" Don't cry Mudkip…," Ninetales said. She patted my head with her paw, attempting to comfort me. But all I could do was cry harder at the thought of my lost friend. I… I… never had a friend like him before! It isn't right that he had to leave this way! It's not fair! It's… just… not fair!

Ninetales sighed. " You know… a good friend of mine always says that goodbye is never usually a forever thing. You'll meet him again someday Mudkip. I'm sure of it."

" You… think?," I was seeing her blurry through my tear-filled eyes. But I saw her nod.

" Yes. I defiantly think so."

" In the meantime cheer up.," That was Alakazam's voice. He was standing behind me now. " Is this what Ginji would want? Do you think he'd want you to sit here and cry about this, or do you think he'd want you to be strong and move forward?"

" He… he'd… tell me to be strong…," I answered. My voice was all shaky from the crying. And the tears were still coming. It was true. Ginji would tell me to be strong. To keep going even though he wasn't there anymore. But… how could I? I'd only been able to get this far because of Ginji! He was my rescue team partner! Without him… I'd be all alone.

" Then shouldn't you try to do so?," Alakazam asked.

I shook my head. " I… c-can't. Not without him. He helped me to be strong. And… I always knew that as long as Ginji was there… we could overcome anything together! He was my friend! My rescue partner! And now… he's…. gone. And I'm alone again."

Alakazam put his hand around my rescue badge. " You're in the Rescue Team now Mudkip. You're never alone."

" But Ginji," I started….

" Is still part of that team.," Ninetales spoke up. " He has his badge with him. And about now he has awoken as a human once again back in his own world. He's wearing his badge proudly now as he goes on with his life, and he believes that you'll be able to become a great rescuer here Mudkip."

" R-really?," I asked, blinking away some of my tears. " He… he believes in me that much?"

Ninetales nodded. " Yes. He does."

" And…," I touched my badge. " He's really wearing the badge?"

Ninetales nodded again. " Yes, he is."

Tears started spilling from my eyes again. But not sadness tears now. Happy ones. To hear that Ginji really had so much faith in me… and that he was wearing our rescue badge in his world…it made me so happy.

" Okay then!," I said, rubbing away the rest of my tears. That was it. I decided. I can't let Ginji's faith in me go to waste. " I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna be a first rate rescuer!"

" That's the spirit Mudkip," Alakazam said. " If you ever feel like you need someone to go with you on your rescue adventures, or someone to train with, my team is always ready to help you."

" Thanks Alakazam," I said. " But I can handle it. If I try hard enough, I can handle anything. Just like Ginji!"

Alakazam laughed. " Even Ginji had help in the end Mudkip. And if you ever need it, just remember, we're always around."

I nodded. " Allright. Thanks again."

" No problem.," Alakazam said as he turned to walk back to the others. Ninetales was going to follow him, but then she turned back to me.

" Remember what I said Mudkip. Goodbyes are never usually forever. Someday… you will meet again."

I nodded.

_That's right. We will meet again Ginji. I just know it. And when we do, I'll be a lot braver, and a lot stronger. And it's all thanks to you. _


End file.
